A brothers revenge
by Serenity200571
Summary: Stacy has returned to the house where her sister Beth was raped and murdered hoping to find the answers, Who did it and most importantly where is her sisters husband Mark.? ***Please note this is along the darker side and does have rape, violence, and death in, if you don't like please do not read**** AU
1. Chapter 1

There had been many a story told about the Calaway house and what had happened , that dreadful night almost 2 years ago, which left a little boy orphaned. His mother it had been rumoured had been loved by two men, both brothers, deeply yet she chose to marry and love one, resulting in the birth of a beautiful baby boy now 3 years old. Eyes as green as emeralds, sadness across his face, as no one had cuddles for him any longer, they had been taken when his mummy had been murdered and his daddy disappeared. People said the husband had murdered his wife in a fit of jealousy and left the body hanging from the upstairs window, badly beaten, and burnt. It had been said she had been horrifically raped, so why would a man who adored and loved his wife as he did do such a thing.

Stacy looked up at the house, with its gothic turrets, large windows for the light to come in, it had been something her sister Beth had insisted upon. A tear fell from her eye, remembering when Mark and Beth brought the house, both had fallen in love with it the moment they saw it, the turrets were what had enticed them, yet Beth had the smaller windows ripped out, said it made the house reflect and hide in the dark, the new windows ,opened it up to the sun and the light. They had worked hard over the next year or so to get it how they wanted. Stacy placed her hand on the rail of the steps leading to the front door, Mark had spent over a month making them, shaping them how Beth wanted, even down to the white paint she thought would brighten it up. Mark had lived in the dark too long, he was known well in the community for following the darker side of life, with its black magic, yet the moment he met Stacy's sister Beth it had changed, he changed lightness came into his life, the darkness disappearing. His whole life was devoted to Beth and their new born Matthew.

Looking up she saw the window that Beth's battered and burnt body had been hanging from, the light had vanished from the house that day. It was over two years since it happened, two years since she could bring herself to come back here, her nephew was still in there, being brought up by Mrs Roberts, the cook and her husband. Children never ventured up the driveway anymore, the fear of being , taken , hurt or burnt flashed in their heads. It was such a pity as Beth loved the local kids playing getting to know Matthew, Mark had made chairs, tables and various other things for the children to sit on, play with, it had been such a happy home, so loving, so why had it happened. All now left almost like a ghost house, barren and left to rot, how her nephew was she had no idea.

Stacy had to find answers, she was back not only for that but to help her nephew, the couple who were looking after him , were frightened he was always talking to his daddy, yet no one was there. Never in her heart or mind did she think Mark had been guilty of murdering Beth she was his life, but where the hell was he to answer the questions. A warrant was out for his arrest yet to this day he had not been seen or heard, except recently when Matthew had started to talk to him.

**2 years earlier**

"Darlin I'm putting Matthew down for awhile, he's shattered from the fair" Mark lifted his beautiful son into his arms how lucky he was that life had chosen to bless him with both a wonderful wife and a gorgeous little boy. They had been at the local fair most of the afternoon with friends and Beth's sister Stacy, the weather beautiful, the day relaxed and carefree.

"Ok Mark, tell you what baby how about I fix us something to drink and we can watch the sun set in the back"

"Beer for me darlin" settling Matthew down, he knew that Mrs Roberts and her husband would be back later tonight as they were staying for the fireworks, that were on after the fair shut. Mrs Roberts had been hired by Mark a year ago as their cook and her husband moved in with her, they had a bedroom, living room, kitchen, bathroom and patio area that Mark had built to their specifications, all worked well within the Calaway household.

Heading back downstairs to his wife, he sat with her on the recliner holding her in his arms, as the sun set, How they loved this time together, both happy with their lives, in love, Mark moved her in his arms stealing a deep kiss as his hands ran up her slim body, he loved her soft skin, her kisses, her love she gave him everyday.

"darlin I love you" he whispered as his lips found the spot that had her wet and aching within moments.

"baby let's take this upstairs I want to make love to you, try for another baby, Matthew needs another brother or sister." Giggling she took his hand, they headed upstairs to their bedroom, kissing and stopping on the way to remove their clothes, Mark almost never reached it to the bed, Beth had him so turned on, a raging hard on aching to be inside her, for hours they made love, no part of their bodies left untouched, collapsing after their fifth orgasm, mark pulled her into his arms, they had an hour or so before Mathew was due to wake closing his eyes, too. Neither heard the door open downstairs, or the four men that came into the house, neither heard them come the stairs into the bedroom

Glenn stared down at the naked couple hating his brother more and more for what he had taken, Beth, it should have been his arms she was laying in, his child she gave birth too, as his men grabbed Mark from the bed, they awoke in fear, now the fun would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was confused when he woke to three men holding him by the bed, looking around for Beth she lay trembling on the bed naked and exposed to all in the room. Turning he saw Glenn, his younger brother, shit this wasn't good not good at all

"Glenn what the hell?"

"Hell is where you are going Mark, for years I have wanted Beth, loved her, yet you took her, now you will suffer both of you."

"Please Glenn what ever you….." Mark was hit full force in his stomach the pain doubling him over as he watched Glenn climb on the bed stripping himself, he couldn't be thinking no, not to his sister in law, Mark' tried to wrestle from the hold he had to get to Beth, save her from what Glenn had planned.

"Glenn please don't do this, leave her be, your problem is with me not her" Beth couldn't move her body had gone into shock her thoughts on Matthew, please god keep him safe, her eyes went to Mark the fear shining through them, telling him she loved him.

"WHAT TAKE WHAT IS MINE WATCH BROTHER DEAR AS I RAPE YOUR WIFE IN FRONT OF YOU" Mark shut his eyes, hearing the pain as Beth screamed, hating what was happening unable to do anything, once Glenn had finished the men took it in turns her body brutally raped and left for dead. Mark had been beaten by this time to damaged to move, unable to stop anything that had happened. Moving towards her, he screamed when Glenn torched her body, his wife screaming in agony for him to help, were the only sound he could hear in his head as darkness took him.

Her body was burning as Glenn laughed how they would suffer now, using some rope he had with him he hung her out the window by her neck, which snapped instantly as he dropped her. Hearing his nephews first cries, he walked to him he was so small so tiny in his cot, crying for his now dead mummy and his missing daddy. Should he finish the job, no let the child grow up thinking how his dad had murder his mum in a fit of jealousy

"Come we need to leave, someone would have notified the authorities by now" all four left, Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Scott Hall and Glenn Jacobs, all had committed the worse crime in that state, all high on drugs, had they been of sane mind maybe Beth would have lived that night and Mark wouldn't have been banished.

**Present Day**

Stacy knocked on the large door, it needed a paint, Beth would never have left it like this, neither would Mark, they had loved their home. To see if like this broke her heart, hearing the lock undo she looked up into Glenn's smiling face, well he was the last person she expected to see, Mark and his brother had no love between them even Beth banned him from the house, so what was he doing here?

"Stacy, good to see you honey come on in." Shit what the hell was this little bitch doing here, it had been over 2 years since Beth's younger sister had been near the house and then she couldn't even come in. What would she be now around 22, she wasn't bad to look at, he didn't mind them young, he could persuade her into his bed he was sure

"Where's Matthew?" so she had come to see her nephew that kid was mad, talking to mirrors, shivering he lead her to the kitchen where Matthew was sat with Mrs Roberts.

Looking at how pale he was, he didn't look human, had they kept him hidden away from the sunlight and the light since Beth's death surely not, that would be child cruelty.

"Mrs Roberts how are you?" Claire turned to her, so glad to see her, wrapping her in her arms, she thanked god some light was being brought back into this dead house. Bending down after her hug she looked at Matthew

"Hello sweetheart, I'm…"

"Your my aunty Stacy daddy said you would be here to save us" Glenn threw a mug across the room

"ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT YOUR DAD HAS GONE MATTHEW HE ISNT HERE" Storming out, he left Stacy to pick up the sobbing child, what had gone down here in the last two years.

"I'm going to take him upstairs he looks tired? Claire has he even been out in the sunlight he looks so pale"

"He won't leave the house Stacy, says his daddy is here and we need to find him before it is too late"

Stacy nodded, how could they let a three year old get like this, and why was Glenn here, something wasn't right. Taking Matthew upstairs they went passed a large mirror

"Hi daddy" Stacy stopped in her tracks, there was no one around but the mirror, and only Matthew and herself were in it. Oh well heading to his bedroom, which she found by sheer fluke, she placed him on his bed, how dark and dull it was, opening the window the cool summer air rushed through, there that was better, noticing a few mirrors dotted around the room, she watched as Matthew walked to one

"Yes daddy you told me she would come, she doesn't believe me no one does"

"Matthew who are you talking to"

"daddy, see he is in there" pointing to the mirror, he smiled, Stacy couldn't see anything slamming it face down, she did this with them all, this was starting to scare her.

"Noooooo I want to speak to daddy" Matthew turned the mirror back up as Stacy took it out of his hand, not before she saw a dark figure move across and disappear. No it was her imagination she was tired from the drive, settling Matthew down she made sure each mirror was removed and placed face down out of his way. Heading back downstairs, she took in the derelict look of the place this wasn't what Mark and Beth would like especially not for Matthew, the poor child had been left too long on his own, things were going to change.

"Mrs Roberts"

"Claire sweetheart, your sister called me that, I miss her so much her and Mark, such a wonderful couple so much love" wiping the tears from her eyes she apologised for crying

"Claire, no need to apologise I miss them too so much. How long has Matthew been talking to mirrors"

"Around four months now it started two years to the day when …" sobbing again , Stacy placed her arm around her.

"So two years to the day, and it is his daddy he says" all Claire could do was nod,

"I….dddddon't know what too do with the littllle mite he has suffered enough"

"I know, how I know, from now on we do not allow mirrors in the house, I will take them all down each and everyone"

"that would be best Stacy I didn't have the heart to do it, thought it would be something he would grow out off, I tell you what honey I will make a nice hot cup of tea and you can do what you need to" Stacy headed back up, her feet taking her to the room she never wanted to see, her hand reached for the handle, her heart in her mouth, opening the door, she looked at what had been Mark and Beth' room, it was clean as if nothing had ever happened, in fact she found it strange that the paint had been redone, the whole room looked newly decorated. Sitting on the bed she let her hand ghost over the covers. Why had this room been done and the rest of the house been left to rot.

"I miss you Beth so damn much, whatever happened here that night, I know you suffered, how you didn't deserve it. Nor did Mark I know he is innocent I just need to prove it" getting up she heard a noise just outside the room, heading out she looked around, by her foot was a small mirror smashed to bits.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 years earlier**

Coming to his body in pain, he moved shit that hurt, where the hell was he?. Looking around he noticed a light at the far end of what he could only describe as a tunnel, his hands could touch the sides, the walls felt like they were closing in, in fact as he moved it was only large enough for him to turn his body around. It felt like a coffin, was he dead? Why was he here?. He remembered how Glenn had said about loving Beth how he wanted her, oh god his precious wife, his son. His stomach churned fear rushing through his veins, edging as best he could without hurting, he moved towards the light. Peering into it, he saw Glenn, taking Beth's body still burning and throwing it out the window. He heard her neck break and his heart stopped, tears falling down his face. Oh god he could hear Matthew, please no banging his damaged hands against what felt like glass, he screamed at them all. In shock that those he called friends had done this to him and his family

"Leave him alone you fucking bastard, leave my innocent son alone" Glenn moved his head as if heard something, no not possible. He moved the gang out, checking on his nephew, oh how much fun it would be helping raise him, making sure the little shit knew what his daddy had done to his mummy out of jealousy.

Mark knew they had left the house, as his son screamed for his mummy and daddy that would never come. Hitting his broken hands against the glass he wanted to go to him comfort him, protect him from whatever was coming his way. How he hated his brother for doing this for ripping his family apart for no other reason than jealousy. For what seemed like hours Mathew cried, as Mark hit and hit, anything to get to his son, the panic was rushing through him, his breathing became shallow as darkness took him again.

**Present Day**

Stacy picked the small mirror up, what was it about mirrors. Placing the broken bits in the bin she proceeded to take the various mirrors down around the house, enlisting Dan, Claire's husband, together they made quick work. As she walked around the rooms, it was so dark, like death was still lingering not quite finished with what was left. This wasn't a place for her nephew , Beth and Mark wouldn't have like this

"Dan I'm bringing the light back into this house, it is not right that Mathew be brought up like this, he deserves happiness and light, love and attention. That little boy needs to know about his mummy and daddy who loved him so much"

"Ok Stacy, it would be good to see the light in this house"

"I'm moving in, I need to find answers about what happened that night no way do I believe for a minute that Mark did that to Beth, he worshiped the ground she walked on"

"I agree Stacy both Claire and I said there was no way that young man would attack Beth like that, we had spent the whole day with them all of us, we all know how happy they were. Please do not take this badly Stacy but I think Glenn may have something to do with it" as Dan spoke both could hear a noise, it was in the room, looking at each other, they walked towards where they thought it may be coming from. Behind the curtain hidden from view was a small mirror, had the sound come from that, no way. Taking it into her hand Stacy felt the heat coming from it

"Ouch it's hot" handing it to Dan

"Must have been in the sun let's put it with the others" neither saw the shadow that walked across the surface of the little mirror.

Mathew was hysterical when he awoke where was his daddy ?,the mirrors had gone, he wanted his daddy so much. He missed his cuddles, his hugs, his mummy must be with him why didn't they come for him. It was dark in the house no light that his mummy and daddy brought in, he was sacred and alone.

Stacy ran into her nephews room , holding him to her hugging him, pacifying him.

"Sweetheart what on earth is wrong?"

"Miwoor" was all he could get out, Stacy wasn't too sure what he was on about. Taking him into the bathroom she placed him on the top, drying his eyes and wiping his red face.

"What sweetheart"

"Daddy!" he yelled as he smiled pointing at the mirror they had forgotten on the wall behind her, dare she look, turning slowly she looked, nothing not a damn thing, her poor little nephew was unstable, he had to be

"Honey daddy is gone"

"No daddy" he pointed again at the mirror, again she looked, focusing everything on to see if she could understand what Matthew was saying. Staring she blinked twice, she could have sworn she saw a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her. Shaken she grabbed Matthew and ran from the bathroom, straight into Glenn.

"Stacy honey what is the rush" steadying her he smiled at her

"Oh I got a bit spooked" why couldn't she tell him what she saw, her gut feeling was to not say anything, why wouldn't she trust Mark's brother, even Matthew cuddled into her further, yes something here wasn't right not at all.

"Well we wouldn't want you to be frightened in this old dark house would we. Why don't you head home and I will take Matthew" feeling the child shake she wasn't leaving her nephew alone with his Uncle again no way.

"No that's ok Glenn I've decided to move in for awhile, it would be what Mark and Beth would have wanted, make this more back into a home. Matthew needs that right now, not this darkness that seems to have crept back"

"Of course honey whatever you say" watching her walk off he was blazing, why did the little bitch come back now, all was going to planned, and now she came back to wreck it. Walking into the bathroom he faced the mirror.

"Hello big brother, still trying to escape, how much fun it was to rape and kill your wife, the thing is now brother I will allow you to watch as I kill your son and your sister in law. The best thing you can't do a damn thing about it" moving away he laughed, turning he smashed his fist through the mirror, reaching through the broken glass he pulled Mark to him by the throat, loving how his older brother was too weak to fight back to do anything. Punching him hard, before throwing him back into the hell of the coffin, he had lived in for two years, his body unable to stretch, his limbs no longer working, yet he had kept his looks, which pissed Glenn off even more. Speaking in an ancient language used only in the dark arts, Glenn sealed the mirror again, leaving Mark in the darkness that was now his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Years earlier**

Mark came too it was dark no light nothing, where was he? Where was Matthew?. His poor innocent little boy what had they done to him. His whole body racked with guilt, guilt for not hearing them, guilt for what had happened to his wonderful wife, Beth, he hadn't been able to save either of them. Blinking back the tears he rubbed his eyes in frustration he felt useless a failure was he to live his life like this, would anyone put him out of this misery this hell he was living in. Hearing a noise he looked towards what he presumed was the entry, escape he had no idea. He could make out a figure In black, no there were two, three his eyes managed to adjust as light slowly came through the space. It was Matthew he looked so sad his finger in his mouth his eyes full of tears, he had been dressed in black a little black tux, his finger went along the glass aching to touch his son, he looked so handsome, if only Beth was here to see him. she would have been so proud, looking further he noticed Claire had him in her arms she was too dressed in black, tears running down her face, as her husband comforted her

"I can't believe she's gone "

"I know Claire and to think they are blaming Mark for her death, the pair must have gone through hell that night" Mark put his head down how long had he been here, it looked they had buried Beth and he hadn't been able to be at her damn funeral, kicking out he wanted to kill, his anger getting the best of him. He pushed harder at the glass the angrier he got, Matthew looked over, he could see his daddy he was there, why couldn't others see him, Waving at him a big smile came across his face

"Daddy" he shouted. Claire sobbed the poor little mite had just buried his mummy and now he wanted his daddy. Taking him away from the room she took him downstairs.

Mark had calmed down a little when Matthew had called his name, had his son seen him if so where was he, how did he get out of here? As he was thinking these thoughts the glass broke all around him, and a large hand came around his throat almost cutting his breathing off.

"Buried your wifey today brother such a pity you couldn't be there, I will take care of Matthew now he will understand what a murdering bastard his daddy was." Pushing him back deep into the dark Glenn sealed the mirror, it was such fun to let his brother watch as he took over the role as daddy to his beloved little boy.

**Present Day**

Mark came too, his was sore from Glenn's attack his body unused to being moved, the pain so bad, along with the pain in his soul. How he ached to hold his son watching him grow up, seeing him being looked after by people, yet not being able to touch him. Praying to anything he wanted out, wanted to revenge Beth's death, look after his son, protect Stacy, she was in grave danger of this he knew. He just hoped with persistence he could get out.

Stacy put Matthew to bed, checking he was sleeping, she headed out to the corridor, looking down the staircase, she watched as Glenn exited the house. Something didn't sit right with her, she felt uneasy. Scared even, she had this feeling Glenn was involved that night, she had no idea where the thought came from but it had. Tomorrow she was changing the locks the man had no reason to be here, no reason at all, she was taking the matter of looking after her nephew seriously and she didn't like Glenn near him. Since Mark and Beth had gone his life had become so dark, that wasn't what they would have wanted. Another thing bothering her were all the mirrors, for Matthew to be crying uncontrollably about them being moved, there had to be a reason. Heading back into the bathroom, she took a deep breath and looked into the mirror.

"This is stupid I have no damn idea what the hell I am looking for, no it's nothing, just a kids overactive mind, wanting something that can never come back. God Mark I wish you were here, I know you didn't do it, of that I am sure, but how can I help?. What can I do" as she looked around she noticed a couple of glittering objects on the floor, bending she picked them up, how odd it looked like glass, checking around no nothing was here that was broken. Could this belong to a mirror? No stop being stupid it is Matthew's imagination. All the time Stacy was there looking for clues, Mark prayed she would see something, anything, please just fucking see me. As his anger became stronger, his reflection started to appear hazily on the mirror. Stacy looked up and almost fainted.

"Mark" she whispered

Putting her hand against the mirror, her tears fell as she guided her fingers down his face, he looked so pale, his looks were still there, was he dead?. As her fingers went down the mirror she pulled it back in surprise, she had caught her finger on a sharp object cutting it. Popping it in her mouth to clear the blood off, she saw the worried look on Mark's face, the caring looks she had always loved. How she wished he was here. Checking the mirror she looked carefully no longer afraid of what was in it, but to see what she had caught her finger on. Ah there it looked like a small piece as sticking out, how could that be?.

"Please darlin break the glass, please" mark shouted at her, knowing she couldn't hear him.

Stacy was curious the thing with her she always hated unsolved mysteries, she had to solve them and this was one hell of a mystery. Putting the facts together there had been small pieces of mirror on the floor, a slither of mirror sticking out, and what looked like Mark behind it. No impossible, but there again hadn't she been taught nothing is impossible. Ok think rationally, could this be a trick of the light, her imagination going mad, after being in the house all day. Well guess there was only one way to find out, locating a small towel and a vase from outside, she aimed it at the mirror. Hell if this didn't work she was in deep shit tomorrow, pushing it against the glass she pushed hard, feeling it give way, as she pulled her hand back it was pulled into the darkness.

"AHHHHH" she screamed, fear running through her body as an arm came out of the gap, followed by a shoulder, then a head

"Oh my god Mark" he just sat there unable to move, his body frozen, after all this time was he free? Had Stacy helped him out of his hell

"darlin" was all he said before he collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy didn't know what to think, what the hell had happened to the man in her arms, he was bruised battered and in a bad way. It was Mark she knew that, and she had a bad feeling that Glenn was behind this, poor Matthew had been right all along. Managing to lift his slumped body she dragged him into the hall, grateful she could hear feet running up the stairs.

"Stacy what on earth… oh my god Mark?" Dan couldn't believe what he was seeing, looking into the bathroom and the damaged mirror and back at the battered body. He stumbled back against the wall, his hand across his mouth tears rolling down his face. Who would have done such a thing, he was skin and bone nothing resembled the Mark they had come to know and love.

"Claire!" he managed to get his tongue working in his head, knowing Matthew would sleep through an earthquake, they needed to get Mark to hospital, urgently before his life slipped from him.

"What Dan? Did you find out what the…oh my god, is that Mark? Where?" seeing Dan point to the bathroom she saw the smashed mirror, now understanding what Matthew had been saying. That poor boy had been trying to help his daddy for years, how both of them must have suffered, pulling her phone from her pocket she called her good friend Vince, he would be able to help them there was no way they could explain this to a hospital. Luckily Vince was in the private sector of the medical profession and owed Claire a few favours.

Stacy held Mark's head in her lap as she brushed his long hair from his face, he looked so drained, thin, but there again so would you if you had been locked behind a mirror for years. How had he survived?, Had he been fed, watered? He must have otherwise he would be dead, or had he used his old black magic tricks to keep alive, to get revenge on his wife's killers. No way in hell would this man, this wonderful man have raped and murder her beautiful sister no way. When he was better, back on his feet, then the truth would be told, and the people behind it caught and dealt with. Until then they would wait, for the answers.

"Right Stacey, Vince will be here in half an hour, what he has suggested is getting him settled in a bed"

"We can move him into the bedroom next to Matthews. I don't think he would like to wake up in their old room, to many memories, we don't want him suffering, looks like he has suffered enough" With help from Dan they managed to move his slumped body into the warm room, the soft duvet cushioned his fall as they dropped him on the bed.

"Dan do you know a locksmith that may come out at this time of night?" seeing his confused look he nodded his head

"Yes of course Ryback will come out, why?"

"I do not want Glenn coming in, I don't want him to find out that Mark has been found, that mirror needs to be sorted back to its original state. He is behind all this I can feel it, no way will I allow him near Mark, at least not until he is on his feet and 100 percent, then he can deal with his damn brother anyway he likes"

"We are with you on that one honey, I can hear the front door that will be Vince, Go let him in Dan and call Ryback get him out here as soon as possible. The quicker we get all the locks changed the safer it will be" Dan headed off, as Claire moved Mark in a more comfortable position. Stacey couldn't help the tears from falling he looked a mess, what had he been through

"Hello Claire, is this the patient, well he does look bad. It's ok sweetheart we will get him back on his feet no need to cry" he patted Stacey's shoulder hoping his words would comforted her.

"Poor bastard, he has been cramped up in a small space to small for his large height, his muscles in his legs will not support him properly just yet, but he has been moving them to keep them from wasting away. Thank god it can be rectified, he is undernourished, yet has been fed and watered just enough to keep him alive barely. His hands are damaged from trying to escape his confinements, as well as the damage on his back, that has not been allowed to heal, see here" as both Stacy and Claire looked they burst into tears, the marks that had been ripped through his skin were done by either a blades or some sort of metal object, Stacy rushed to the toilet no longer able to hold the contents of her stomach in. As she came back Dan was in the room, tears in his eyes, as Vince went on to continue about the rest of the damage done to the young man.

"All in all he is damn lucky you found him, he is close to death, there is no way he would have survived another beating, I have applied creams, keep his back on soft covers, do not let him put anything on it to irate it. The wounds will heal in time, he will need to take these painkillers every few hours with water, as once he comes too, the pain he will be in will be excruciating and I don't want him to go through it. As for his legs, Dan you will need to help him walk a few steps a day to get use to stretching them again. Stacy honey he will be ok, with your love and attention he will be back to his old self in about 6 weeks. I will keep coming back and checking, please do not worry about anyone finding out, like you I never believed Mark was capable of doing the horrific things he had been accused off. He loved his wife, his son, no way would he have done that" giving both Claire and Stacy a hug he followed Dan out, with promises of meeting with the man tomorrow for a drink and to see how his patient was doing.


End file.
